DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Through the Phase I SBIR mechanism, Innovative Training Systems will develop a 15% functional prototype MedMate, essentially a programmed PalmPilot to assist individuals in understanding their HIV medication regimen, tailoring this regimen to their daily lives while conforming to medication requirements (e.g., taking with food), having signalled reminders, managing side effects, dealing with skipped doses, and keeping up with new information. The software modules include: (1) a schedule optimizer (based on medication requirements and the patient's response to queries about daily schedule and good or bad times to take medications); (2) reminder interface; (3) missed dose advice module; (4) travel module (adjusting the schedule for time zones and temporarily different activities); (5) progress and history module providing feedback on compliance; (6) drug library; (7) AIDS News; and (8) side effects module with advised prevention measures. Service providers and representatives of the client population contribute to the design of these modules through development and focus groups. The research team is informed by a complement of medical/ adherence experts. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial impact of this project is very promising. The economic costs borne by the government agencies and private insurance companies when HIV/AIDS patients do not comply with their medication is enormous. These costs arise from avoidable hospitalizations, laboratory tests, and emergency room visits that are the direct result of noncompliance, as well as the costs of the medications, which can exceed $25,000/year. Noncompliant patients risk virus mutation and drug resistance, so that there is not benefit from the medications. Capitated, at risk, entities (e.g., HMOs, insurers, states, medicare), will provide an outstanding market for an economical, easy-to-use, and effective product.